Existing systems for monitoring a premises may contain preprogramed sensors. A user's needs may change over time and it may be difficult for the user to reconfigure the sensors of such systems to meet their particular needs.
Some monitoring systems rely solely on Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks in order to communicate sensed information. However, environmental changes and alarm conditions at the premises can be a result of a power outage, which can also result in loss of Wi-Fi network operation.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the Detailed Description of Example Embodiments, herein below.